


Something with Meaning

by Insomiak



Category: Free!
Genre: :D, M/M, warning: corny romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomiak/pseuds/Insomiak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve and Rin wants to sleep with Nitori ♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something with Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> These 4600 plus words of lovely first-time New Years Eve sex were made possible by [Minmin-chan](http://hoodedarmin.tumblr.com/) (I even took lines from her word-for-word) so if you enjoy this story at all, she deserves your thanks just as much as I do.
> 
> Note: four years later I can't believe I wrote something like this??? I'm leaving it up only for nostalgia's sake lol.

 

* * *

Rin can’t find him.  It’s not supposed to be important, but it is in a way he’d rather not think about.  There are exactly twenty one minutes and thirty four seconds left until the new year, and they’d talked about this, about doing this at the beginning of another year because Rin thinks there’s no harm in doing something for luck’s sake, something with meaning to it, with hope attached to it like an anchor he can hold himself to.  Nitori is a little more logical about it, is always more realistic and practical and honest, frank, but still they’d promised each other. 

He’s checked the student lounge where everyone who’d stayed at school is counting down together.  He’s checked the study room, thinking maybe he wanted to be alone, maybe he’s missing his family since he’d wanted to go home but couldn’t afford it.  Then the classrooms, the library, the garden outside, the pool, the locker rooms.  Nowhere.  Nitori isn’t anywhere.  Rin knows he could text him but there’s something gravely unromantic about texting your boyfriend to ask his location so you can go to him and… take him, as it were.

Rin feels a bit weird about this.

_Fuck!_

_Where is he?_

If he doesn’t want to, Rin had told him!  If he ever doesn’t want to, Nitori just has to say it.  He doesn’t need to hide.  The idea that Nitori might be afraid of telling him something important like that pisses Rin off and he’s already pissed off trying to find him so they can sleep together while a new year begins, as if he really believes it could somehow give them good luck, a future together. He feels completely stupid about the idea but he’s storming around the dormitory searching for him anyway, just in case there _is_  something to be gained; he’s screwed up a lot of important things in his life, and he doesn’t want this to be one of them.

So he’s angry.

Because there isn’t, there’s nothing to be gained by the symbolism, having sex for the first time during the start of a new year will not affect their relationship.

But still they had promised each other at least to be together!  What if there  _is_ something and they aren’t together for the new year and Rin messes up this whole dangerously new thing with Nitori when all they needed to make it work was be next to each other at a certain time - 

“Whatever!”  He yells at his own thoughts.  He’s not a fucking romantic.  He just wants his goddamn boyfriend at New Years.

 _Where the hell is he?_  

By the time Rin gets back to their room, there are only four minutes left, and he’s  _feeling_  - can hear his sister for a moment telling him to consciously recognize this fact, that he does actually feel things - he’s feeling dejected.  Or rejected, maybe.  But he’s always himself so he just internalizes this as being pissed off and slams the door shut behind him.  Slams his eyes shut with it.  What did he do wrong?  Nitori seemed to want to.  But it had been him who’d wanted to wait on doing anything serious because they were, first of all, friends, teammates,  _and ruining that would be awful, sempai!  It’s not that I don’t want to, with you!  It’s just, it’s… you mean a lot to me._

“Not that much,” Rin says into the dark room, and sighs a moment later. “Where are you?”

“Um…”

The sound creeps up his back like something sleek curling around his spine and his eyes snap open with shock.  “What the hell!”  Rin twists around to face the bunk-bed where the familiar voice had sounded from, ridged with surprise.  

He’s there, in Rin’s bed.

“Nitori!”

“Hello,” he says quietly, looking down at the blankets covering him all the way to his nose.  He’s on his side, pushed next to the wall, hair falling in a mess against a pillow.  “Um.  I…”  He shuts his eyes tight and draws the blankets up further, fisting them and being unfortunately adorable but Rin is still at least a little pissed off at him.  “I started to feel lonely downstairs with everyone but you looked like you were having a good time so I just, I just left and… thought I’d wait for you here.”  

“You…”

Nitori pulls the blankets away from his face and looks up at him, nervous but unwavering.  “Do you still want to??”

“‘Do I…’”  Rin repeats under his breath, disbelief hanging down from the two words like depressants, like something dragging, something meaningless.

Nitori bites his bottom lip.  “It’s okay if you don’t.  I…”  He draws his knees up, blankets shifting softly over his body.  “I want to, but I’m happy with just…”

 _Happy_.

Rin wonders why he hadn’t thought to look in here.  

“I’m happy with just - ”

“I want to.”  He says it too quickly and earnest.  Needy.  His face heats up, and he’s relieved that the room is dark so Nitori can’t see him.  But Rin doesn’t move, can’t make his legs work.

“What’s wrong?”

Rin looks at the distance between them and glares at it, “Nothing.”  He clears his throat, realizes how fucking lame that is, and climbs into his bed and under the blankets, feeling awkward.  He sets himself a few feet away from Nitori, not sure why he does because it’s counterproductive to the whole fucking point of this.  Not sure why he feels so - 

“Sempai, we really don’t have to.  If you’re nervous.”

Rin glares at him.

Nitori pouts.  “Don’t get angry.”

“I’m not.”

“You look it.”

Rin shuts his eyes.  “I couldn’t find you,” he says, setting the tips of his fingers against Nitori’s warm stomach.

“What?”  Nitori twitches at the contact, skin tightening under Rin’s hands as they press in.  “Your hands are freezing…”

“Whose fault do you think that is?”

Nitori takes his wrists and pulls Rin’s hands to his chest, holding them between his own.  He starts rubbing along his knuckles, squeezing and massaging them, sliding his fingers between Rin’s and out again, trying to warm him up.  It’s making Rin feel heady, all the nerves in his hands stimulated; Nitori doesn’t stop, kneading his palms and pressing between each knuckle.  

“I thought you weren’t coming,” he says suddenly, making Rin’s eyes open up.  “It kept getting closer and closer to midnight, and I thought…”

Rin takes Nitori’s hands, brings him in, and kisses him.  

There’s a soft gasp from his lips. Rin pulls one of Nitori’s hands around his torso so he’s holding onto Rin loosely; his arm is warm where it wraps around Rin’s side and he feels a small shiver run down his spine when Nitori clutches at the back of his shirt and tugs himself closer.  He presses his chest against Rin’s first, then slowly the rest of his body follows, from his stomach to his hips, his thighs, knees, calves, and finally his feet.  Every inch of him is on Rin and he can feel all of his muscles contracting, his stomach flexing, his hands clutching at Rin’s shirt, his mouth parting slightly.   

Rin pulls away with a hitch in his breath, setting his forehead on Nitori’s.  “If you don’t like something, say so.”  

“Okay.”  Nitori’s cheeks are pink.  He runs his nails lightly along Rin’s back until they’re under his shirt, and traces lines up and down his skin.  “You too.”

“Yeah,” Rin says, and he sets their mouths together again. He has all the intent in the world to take this slow.

Nitori opens his mouth and licks along Rin’s bottom lip, pulling on his shoulders under his shirt until Rin clues in (is too caught on the fact that Nitori had just licked his lips like he’s some kind of fucking expert at it) and rolls over on top of Nitori. Carefully, he sets his weight on him, lying his hips down; Nitori lets out a soft whine into Rin’s mouth.  He lifts his own hips up to press their half hard cocks together.  “Nitori – ” He does it again, lifting his waist up to meet Rin’s and pulling Rin down, letting out a soft moan when they press into each other.  He moves his mouth away only far enough to take Rin’s bottom lip between both of his and suck on it, sliding his hands lower down Rin’s back.  He yanks down on Rin and pushes upwards with his own hips again; releases his bottom lip to let out a high moan and drives his head back into the pillow while the heat runs through him.

Rin pulls away a little, mouth hanging open.  “Ni-Nitori….”   

“Sempai.”  He says it breathlessly, looking up at him with watering eyes.  “I want you to fuck me.” 

Having never heard something that blunt and directly vulgar, pleading, from Nitori, Rin’s body reacts quickly and he’s harder than he’s ever been.  All the blood from his head rushes to his groin and he can’t move, can hardly breathe.  

“Sorry,” Nitori is looking up at him, recoiling back into the bed with shyness.  “Was that weird??” 

Rin swallows.  He sets his forearms on either side of Nitori’s head, encasing the other boy with his upper body.  “No.”  Bright blue eyes stare up at him with open interest, curiosity, anticipation. Suddenly, having Nitori with him here and with no one else like this becomes the only thing Rin can think about.  Warmth floods his stomach, overwhelming him entirely; he leans down and places his lips on Nitori’s neck, just under his jaw, letting his whole body fall with the kiss.  

Nitori sucks back a quick breath of air.  His hands clutch at Rin’s bare upper-arms when Rin drags his lips down his throat, tracing a line over his adam’s apple and down to his shoulders.  The fingers digging into his arms let him know that Nitori wants something – Rin presses a harder kiss into the upper part of his clavicle, where he knows it’s sensitive nearer to his shoulder blade.  “Sempai – ” Nitori drives his hips up against Rin’s, cutting himself off.  They grind together and Rin groans into warm skin, teeth grazing the spot where Nitori's shoulder meets his neck.  Nitori turns his head to the side, leaving his throat open, and tugs on Rin’s shirt.

Rin isn’t sure if that means  _kiss me again_  or _take your shirt off_.

He isn’t clarifying his body language, so Rin does neither.  Instead, he throws the blanket off of both of them and finds the hem of Nitori’s tshirt.  “Ah!”  Is all Nitori articulates as Rin pulls him up and then pulls his shirt over his head, pushing Nitori back onto the mattress topless.  

Rin raises an eyebrow at him, and then takes off his own shirt.

Nitori has seen him topless hundreds of times.  But he’s never looked at him like  _that_ , and it makes Rin take his time about it.  

When it’s off, he drops it onto the floor and leans forward for Aiichiro, setting himself over his torso.  They’ve never done this, haven't done anything further than an enthusiastic hand job one night - so Rin isn’t sure where he likes it but he kisses at the centre of his stomach first.  He can feel Nitori twitching under him as he slides his lips up to his chest.  

“Sempai, sempai…” He brings his hand to the hem of Rin’s pants, moving the other to press into one of Rin’s nipples.  “You’re really hard…” Nitori says, touching his cock softly through thick fabric and kneading his nipple with two fingers. 

Rin chokes at the heat that surges down to his toes.  He fights to hold back a groan, but Aiichiro pushes his hand against his clothed cock fully and Rin bucks into it, jerking his hips to the side and rubbing his erection up and down Nitori’s open palm.  And Rin does groan.  It’s deep, coming from somewhere low in his stomach.  He breaks away from Aiichiro’s grasp and sits up, leaning back.  Nitori’s hand that had been tugging incessantly at his nipple falls down to his side.

Blood rushing in his ears, Rin pulls down the waistband of Aiichro’s pants and underwear.  His cock slips out easily.  It’s bigger than Rin had thought it would be – he’s seen it before, but he’d never really looked – not like this – he has a wide head.  It’s – 

“Sempai, don’t just stare…”

He shifts his gaze over to blue eyes.  Nitori looks… 

 _Dreamy_  is the only word that comes to his mind.  His eyes are watered over, his hands gripping the sheets under him loosely, and Rin is taking his pants the rest of the way off without realizing his hands are moving at all, doesn’t notice until he drops them on the floor next to his shirt.  

Nitori blushes.  “You’re still wearing yours.”

Rin grins at him.  “So?”

“You know…”

“Say it.”

“Say what?”

“What you want me to do,” Rin puts his hand on Nitori’s inner thigh, caressing it,  “Just like before.”

“Take…”  Nitori doesn’t look away from him.  “Take your pants off.”

Rin’s careful smirk only widens.  “Why?  What do you want me to do?”

“I want, I want…” Nitori moves his hands away from the sheets under him and, cheeks still pink, takes one of Rin’s wrists.  Sitting up on his knees, he drags Rin’s arm towards his chest, and he presses the tips of Rin’s fingers to his lips.  “I want you to fuck me,” he says again, and then slips one of Rin’s fingers into his mouth.  He closes his lips around it and presses it all the way in.  Rin watches, mesmerized as his finger disappears into Nitori’s mouth.  His tongue laps at the tip and down along its sides.  Then he parts his lips and inserts another finger, saliva coating them both as all Rin can do is sit there and watch.

“Ai…” 

Nitori moans and leans forwards on his knees, pulling Rin’s arm closer.  He can’t possibly fit Rin’s fingers any farther into his mouth but he tries, sliding them out and then back in, running his tongue over them again and again.   

“F-Fuck – ”  He feels his knees go weak, even though he’s sitting.  Nitori’s mouth is hot around him, his eyes closed and cheeks bright red.  All the nerves in Rin's hand tingle as his fingers are sucked, skin becoming hypersensitive.  “You’re…”  Nitori lets them slide out of his mouth entirely, a thin trail of saliva breaking off.  His eyes close and open again listlessly and he releases Rin’s arm, putting his own behind him to lower himself onto the bed on his back; Rin wastes no time hurrying after him, and pushes Aiichiro’s legs open, setting himself between them on his knees.  He reaches under Nitori’s head to get the pillow, and waits for Nitori to lift his hips.  When he does, Rin slides it under his back.  

“Rin-sempai… you’re really gentle.” 

Rin feels his face heat up and avoids his eyes – which only leaves him with every other inch of Nitori to stare at.  “We need…”   He has lube, had bought it for this, but it’s on the other side of the room in their desk and he’s worried he’ll ruin the mood if he just gets up and leaves.  But he doesn’t trust that his fingers are wet enough to not hurt Nitori.  

Aiichiro looks upward and to his left, clamping his mouth shut.  It takes Rin a moment to notice his hand digging into the space between the wall and the bed.  Nitori pulls out a plastic bottle and holds it out towards Rin.

Rin takes the lube, staring at him.  Nitori had told him once that he really likes this, that he's done it to himself before.

“I didn’t want to get it after we started so I just put it in the bed.  I wasn’t doing anything with it!”

“You sure?”  Rin smirks and pops the cap off, squeezing it onto his fingers.  “It’s not good to lie, Nitori.”  He slides them against him, pressing in only a little.  

Nitori gasps, hips pushing down to try and take Rin’s fingers.  But Rin pulls them away.  

“Don’t tease me…”

“Tell me the truth, then.”  Holding Nitori still with one hand on his lower stomach, Rin rubs his fingers up and down his ass, pushing them into his hole only half an inch before taking them out again.  Nitori tries to buck his hips but Rin holds him.  His nipples are hard, and Rin wonders if they’re sensitive, if he’d be able to get Nitori to come only by touching them. 

His cock tightens in his pants at the thought, and he rubs harder at Nitori's hole.  

“I’m not ly -  _ah_  - I’m not -  _ah!_  - sempai, please, I, I, I’m not…” 

Rin massages his stomach and kisses one of his knees, leaving his lips there a moment.  “I know.”  Then, heart thudding in his ears, he slides one finger inside Aiichiro.  He lets out a soft pant and pushes down on Rin’s finger; Rin doesn’t try to hold him still, couldn’t do it even if he’d wanted to.  He presses against him, moving his finger in and out until he can feel the muscles relax.  

“More,” Nitori says, breathless.  “Another – ” he looks at Rin, face flushed and eyes half closed.  “Sempai…”  Rin swallows and grabs onto Nitori’s knee, pushing it to the side to give himself more room.  He slides in further between Nitori’s legs and inches another finger inside him, gradually, watching Aiichiro’s eyes widen and roll up into his head, their lids closing as he moans.  

Rin works him open until Nitori isn’t clenching against him anymore.

“It’s fine, I’m ready,  _please_ …” 

He takes his fingers out of Nitori and reaches for his zipper.  He’s unbelievably hard; his hands are shaking.  Rin fumbles with his belt.   

“Sempai,” Aiichiro says, “Calm down.”

“I can’t get my fucking pants off.”

Nitori reaches a hand out, his own fingers shivering a little; he reaches under Rin’s hands and pulls down his zipper.  Tugs the button loose.  Rin watches him, watches his hand as it slips inside his pants, massaging his cock quickly and then letting go.  Without meaning to Rin’s hips jerk up at the loss of contact, searching for Aiichiro’s warm grasp.  But Nitori sets his hand back on the mattress, clutching at it, looking up at him a little desperately.  

Rin takes his pants off in an instant, dropping them somewhere behind him on the bed before spreading lube hastily over himself.  Nitori’s legs are parted.  His whole body is lying open to Rin and it takes his breath away for a minute, because Nitori is really....   _He’s really…_

Aiichiro’s eyes are on him, staring blearily at his cock and legs and torso as Rin leans over him. 

“You’re really sexy, sempai.”

Rin freezes.  He’s not used to the appreciation, to being wanted like this.  He’s not sure how to return the compliment.  “Just…”  He lines his dick up with Aiichiro’s ass, setting his hands on either side of his upper body.  He watches his pupils blow wide, hears his breath hitch.  “You are too, you know.” 

“I, I…?”

“Yeah.”  A shudder courses through him as Nitori shifts, forcing Rin’s cock closer to his hole.  It makes Rin shut his eyes.  He opens them again, looking directly into blue ones and feels his stomach twist into a thousand knots.   _He’s here, he’s right here._   “Ready?”

Aiichiro puts his hands in Rin’s hair, saying softly  _yes_.  

Rin pushes the head of his cock forwards, legs going weak. Nitori takes in a breath, sharply; Rin pauses, waits for him to relax, doesn’t dare to move at all even though his whole body is screaming at him to.  “Okay?”  He asks, voice ragged and low.  Nitori grips at Rin’s hair and nods, muscles loosening around him. 

“Go,” he says.

“Ai, you’re pretty demanding in bed.”

Nitori’s eyes widen and his mouth opens to form an apology Rin doesn’t want or need to hear.  Slowly, he pushes his cock further inside Aiichiro.  A hot shiver runs through Rin and his head drops forwards as he feels the warmth of his walls press around him.  Nitori’s fingers tighten at the back of his head, and his lips part to let out a small whine.  Rin isn’t ever going to be able to look at Nitori without remembering that sound, so frantic and high and wanting.  Moving his hands to hold his back near his shoulders, to keep them together, Rin pushes his dick inside further – a moan works its way from somewhere in his lower stomach, flooding out of his lips, “Fuck, you’re so tight - ” Rin can’t feel anything else but the hot pressure of Nitori around him, the warm fingers threaded through his hair.  “Can I.  Can - ?” Nitori clenches around his cock and Rin’s vision blurs white, his head goes hot, and he groans again.  

“Yes,” Aiichiro says, panting, “Yes,  _yes_.” 

Rin pulls out carefully, watching for Nitori's reactions, feels every inch of his cock moving inside him.  The tip of it drags back against Nitori's walls and sends heat surging through Rin’s entire body.  When he’s most of the way out, he exhales shakily and starts pushing back inside.  It’s easier the second time, not as tight but still pressing on every part of his dick as he thrusts into him slowly.

“Sem…”  Nitori gasps, his voice smothered out when Rin slides further in.  

He pushes down over Rin’s cock as far as he can take him, moving his hands onto Rin’s ass to pull him forward.  “More…” he says, hardly coherent.

Rin pulls out and pushes his cock back inside Nitori, not as slow this time.  He fights to keep his eyes open to watch and brings a hand to one of Nitori's hard nipples, rubbing it once.

Aiichiro drives his head backwards onto the pillow, eyes falling shut in pleasure and letting out a loud moan; Rin pushes in a little more, wanting to hear it again, can’t believe the sounds he’s making, can’t focus on anything other than making Nitori lose control.  He moves his hips up, bucking into him and rubbing his nipple in a small circle – Nitori's back arches and his lips part into an airy gasp.  

He tightens himself around Rin, breathing heavily.

Rin’s spine stiffens as his cock is squeezed.  He grabs onto the mattress on either side of Nitori's shoulders, their forheads nealy touching.  Rin pulls out, watching pink lips part with a gasp, and, shifting them a little to give himself more levrage, he pushes in again.  Aiichiro moans and his hands tug at Rin’s sides, nails digging into his skin and toes curling as he sets his heels on the backs of Rin's thighs. 

Head spinning, he pulls out and thrusts into Aiichiro again, faster, heart speeding up in his chest.

“Does – ” Nitori starts. Rin watches his blue eyes open, the haze of hot pleasure covering them, watches his whole body jerk up and down as they move together.  “Does it feel good?” 

Rin groans, shaking with it as he thrusts into Aiichiro.  “ _Yes_.”

“Good,” Nitori gasps, still looking Rin in the eye, “Me t- ” His head rolls back again when Rin suddenly hits his prostate, staying there a moment before pulling back and fucking into Nitori off-beat, changing the rhythm.  Rin feels the muscles in his stomach give out as Nitori lets out a high keening sound, hands gripping helplessly at Rin’s hips.  “Sempai – sempai – ”  _He sounds like he’s losing his mind._   “Ah – Ah –  _Ah_  – !”  Every time he makes a sound he sucks back sharp breaths of air, getting louder and louder.  “I’m gonna – ”   Rin digs his hands into the mattress on either side of Aiichiro, thrusting deeper into him over and over again, trying to hit that spot, trying to make him come undone.  “M-more, sem-pai–i—!”  Nitori moans, voice climbing high, sounding like he isn’t even aware of the noises he’s making anymore.  

“ _Ah_ - !”

Aiichiro’s body lifts off the bed as he comes, Rin’s name falling from his lips in a near scream.  Hands claw at Rin’s back, and he can feel the muscles around his cock contracting in orgasm.

Rin thrusts into him still, watches Nitori watching him with his mouth open and looking completely taken with it, like Rin is his whole world - 

“Ai – f-fuck, I’m gonna – Do you want – ?”

“No,” he says, tracing lines up and down Rin’s back, still breathless, faces only inches apart, “Do it inside me.”

 _Holy fucking hell_.  Rin feels heat surge up his legs to his hips as he comes into Aiichiro’s ass at his words, thrusting into him hard.  The noise that falls from his own mouth isn’t a sound Rin believed he could make – so desperate and content.

“Sempai…” Aiichiro sighs softly when Rin comes inside him, eyes fluttering closed to feel it.

He collapses on top of Nitori, sparks flying through his head, heart kicking hard in his chest.  

Ai cards a hand through his hair.  They lie there for awhile, Rin still inside him and wondering if he isn’t too heavy for Nitori.  He can’t make himself move, even after both of their hearts are beating normally again.

“Are you,” Nitori plays lightly with his hair, “Are you okay?”

Rin buries his face into Ai’s chest and breathes.  

There’s cum everywhere between them, sticky between their connected hips; it’s just as disgusting as it is hot to Rin though, which makes him a little worried about his post-coital state of mind.  He pulls carefully out of him, embarrassed at the sound it makes – and then sets himself on top of Aiichiro again.

Nitori suddenly makes a noise, as if he remembered something.

 “Sempai, we forgot about the time!”  He says, looking across the room at their alarm clock.   _How does he have the energy…?_   Rin doesn’t move.  He keeps his head on Ai’s chest, listening to his steady heart.  “Ah, it’s after one.”  Fingers find his hair again, scratching behind his ears.  Rin fights to hold back a happy noise.

“Happy New Year, sempai.”

And loses.

“Ai,” he says, finding one of his hands somewhere tangled in red hair and setting their fingers next to each other.  “Can…”  He closes his eyes, pushing away his indignation.  “Just call me by my name, when we’re like this.”

Nitori stiffens under him.  “What?”

“Just ‘Rin.’”

“But…”

Rin slips his fingers between Aiichiro’s, taking his hand and moving it beside them on the bed.  “It doesn’t matter at practice, or with other people, call me whatever you want. But…”  He rubs a thumb across the back of Ai’s hand.  “It’s different here.”

Nitori probably blushes, but Rin won't lift his head to look.  “Only your name?”

“Yeah.”

“R…” Ai swallows, gripping hard onto his hand, “Ri- Ri- Ri-”  

Rin does lift his head up then, setting his chin on his chest and raising one eyebrow at his boyfriend.  

Nitori turns pink.  “It’s embarrassing!!”

“Do you want me to repeat some of the things you fucking said to me…” Rin trails off, trying to find the right words to describe what they’d just been doing and failing miserably. He turns his head to the side, hoping Aiichiro doesn’t catch the blush he knows is forming on his cheeks. “You know,” he finishes lamely. 

“I’ll try again!”  Nitori’s expressions turns determined.  “Ri… R…”  He frowns.  “Ri, Ri… n.”

Rin stares at him, head still a little foggy.   _This is kind of…._

Ai’s face turns bright red, avoiding his eyes.  “Ri..n.  Ri- ”  Then darker.  “Ri… Ri - n.”  

“Just do it,” he says.

Nitori looks at him, nods, and takes a deep breath.  

“ _Rin_.”

He rolls his eyes and sets his ear back onto Nitori’s chest.  But his heart absolutely _flutters_ , and Rin squeezes the hand holding his tight.  His chest fills with warmth, something stronger than content climbing up his back, growing over him like a vine.  Even if his idea is ridiculous – even if being together now affects nothing in their future – there is nowhere else he’d rather be.

“Happy New Year, Ai.”

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
